User talk:Happy2432
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Winx Club - Episode 301 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 19:12, June 20, 2012}} Do you like dbz? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 03:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Oh ._. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 03:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Please stop adding pictures to the episodes pages, we don't need them anymore! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The storage of each wiki is limited, mean it is not endless for you and the other people upload things nobody uses! The other admins and I have to work hard to remove all of them. Because you all never have to do that so you don't know how hard this work is! I wonder why appreciate the other people's works is so hard to you guys! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I just wanted to give you some advice on the scripts. While we do thank you for your edits on them as they really do need to be edited, please refrain from adding such large spacing into the page. I'm assuming that you're giving this large space for the reason that you'll be adding more content in the future. However, it isn't very appealing and therefore, I do advise you to just simply put'' More coming soon...'' or Coming soon... Another thing is that please do see the examples of completed scripts and view them in Source mode when you're in the editing mode. Notice that there is: and . These two bring the spacing between the sentences together without the need to actually space them. This the current format of the scripts, please do follow it. Thank you for your cooperation, if you're confused with anything, please do not hesitate to ask me or the other admins. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:24, April 11, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower DO not use . That is not how it is done. I had cleared it all up and do not use excessive amount of space. Likewise, Please read WhiteJasmineFlower message which clearly states that you must add the code to bring it together. You may refer to any script such as Winx Club - Episode 526/Script on how it is placed into it. Thank you! Soaf (talk) 11:07, May 8, 2016 (UTC)Soaf ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 12:14, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Your edit on Winx Club - Episode 602 has been reverted. DO NOT add informations that have already been added in. Soaf (talk) 11:13, June 12, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Ban/Block Expiration Information You are banned from these wikia for 3 months which will expire on: September 12, 2016 at 11:15 UTC timezone. You have 4 warnings which is PLENTY enough and making futile edits or in other words, POINTLESS edits. Do not do this again when your ban is over. Soaf (talk) 17:13, June 12, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Stop adding informations not needed like you did on Butterflix article. Thank you. Soaf (talk) 01:08, September 16, 2016 (UTC)Soaf :Please don't use contractions (i.e. don't insteald of do not); spell out the words and refrain from adding an extra space in between sections. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:07, December 28, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hey Hi Happy2432, you seen Miraculous Ladybug? LaylaWinx555 (talk) 22:53, January 11, 2020 (UTC)